An Unexpected Evening
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: People celebrate weird traditions on New Years Eve, but still, everyone knows of one obvious tradition. New Years Kiss! Almost everybody that is. When Jack is left out of the loop Anna decides it is only fair if she tells him. Unfortunately, the discussion seems to short circuit the relationship between Jack and his best friend Elsa. Should they give the tradition a try? One-shot!


_New years eve_. The last day of the year. The day were many start listing their goals for the next day. However, Elsa Winters had her mind on other things. Watching her sister talk to Kristoff on the couch across her, she was beginning to think of the obvious tradition.

New years kiss.

What would that feel like, Elsa wondered. To start her year off with that act of love. Elsa's eyes peered around the party she was at. The party Anna had dragged her to.

She wasn't going to lie, cute boys were everywhere, some willing to kiss her. Still, only one caught her eye. She had been secretly hoping for the chance of them giving the tradition a try, but ten minutes until midnight and they hadn't even had a conversation.

"You're ridiculous." Anna was glancing the same direction as her sister. "You guys have talked every single day for the last four years, and suddenly you two are avoiding each other like the plague."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the strawberry blonde. "And whose fault is that?"

"So I mentioned the whole new years kiss thing to Jack, who cares? I just didn't want him to forget."

"He hasn't talked to me because of it."

Anna couldn't argue with that. Maybe she had crossed the line.

 _"Jack!" Anna abruptly called. She scurried down the hall to catch up with the boy._

 _"Yeah." He shot her a confused glance._

 _"You going to the new years party at Nick's?"_

 _"Isn't everyone?"_

 _Anna chuckled slightly. "Now that I convinced Elsa, yes." She answered plainly. "So, you know what that means?"_

 _"Elsa is going to the party?"_

 _Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You two will be talking on. NEW. YEARS. EVE." Anna blushed slightly as she saw his stunned reaction._

 _He nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. "Um, so?"_

 _God this boy was clueless! "Ever heard of a new year's kiss?" Anna slyly inspected her nails, watching Jack's shocked expression from her peripheral vision._

 _Jack nearly choked on his own spit. "Kiss!?" He shook his head forcefully. "You think I will kiss her?"_

 _"You seem more than eager."_

 _The whited haired boy was absolutely crimson by this point. "I-I have to go to, you know- I have places to be." Jack swallowed hard. "Bye."_

Anna knew she hadn't been wrong. Jack definitely wanted to kiss her sister. _And_ , her sister wanted to kiss him. It was a win-win situation.

"Just go start a conversation with him." Anna nudged her sister over. "It can't be awkward forever." At least Anna hoped it couldn't.

Slowly, Elsa let her feet drag her in that direction. Jack was standing in his charming suit accompanied by his family. His sister Emma, was tucked protectively under his arm, while his mom and dad chatted to the left of him.

Elsa noted the way he managed to stand out in the crowd of people. His white hair was perfectly messy on his head, synchronizing with his electric blue eyes. He was the male version of winter, and Elsa found that to be lovely. What with his good nature smile, and the playful glint that failed to leave his eyes. He had a way of making everything seem fun.

"Hey Jack." Elsa heard herself say. "Mr and Mrs Frost."

"No need to be so formal dear." Mrs. Frost pulled her in for a hug. "One of these days you might just be part of the family."

Heat started radiating off the blonde's face.

"Mom!" Jack scolded. "Don't mind her Elsa."

Elsa smiled nervously, glancing back down to Emma. "You have a prisoner I see."

"I am not letting any guy touch her."

"How come you can have a new year's kiss and I can't?" Emma whinned.

Jack blushed slightly, looking at Elsa self-consciously. "I'm assuming Anna told you about our little run in."

The senior shyly tucked back a strand of her hair. "It came up."

Glancing down at his watch, Jack gestured for Elsa to follow him to a nearby balcony. "About four minutes until next year." He turned away from the three story view, and back towards Elsa.

"I always found that concept weird." She giggled.

Jack tucked his thumbs into the pocket of his suit, chuckling slightly. He smiled in his best attempt to keep things from growing awkward. It wasn't working.

Elsa was casually leaning against the rail of the balcony. Her braid cast to the side while the rebellious lose strands danced in the wind. The longer Jack stared at her, the more her lips seemed to be glowing, like they were calling him. Why did Anna have to mention a New Year's kiss?

The blonde cleared her throat slightly. "Jack?"

Suddenly realizing he had just been staring at her, he snapped his eyes back on the view, hoping it was dark enough outside to hide the heat on his skin.

"We could just ignore it." Jack turned back to the girl, frowning in confusion. "What I mean is just that we can ignore what Anna said."

"Ignore?" He didn't want to ignore it. He just wanted to know what the hell Elsa wanted him to do. Two minutes until midnight and he still had no freaking clue.

Elsa smiled shyly. "It seems to be making things weird between us."

"I don't know why." Jack admitted. "I mean you're a girl and I'm a boy. It isn't like it hasn't been mentioned before."

He was right. Why did it result in such drama this time? Maybe because this time Elsa actually hoped the people were right. A little piece of her wondered if there could be something more between them.

"I guess you're right." Elsa paused, hesitantly peering into his eyes. So deep, she felt she could lost in them. "But we are different from when we met freshman year."

"Our friendship is stronger now."

 _Friendship_. Maybe in his mind. "Yeah." She leaned a little closer to him before focusing back on the view. "It is."

"Well, I should probably go." Jack hesitantly opened the balcony door, turning back to her. "Bye Elsa."

"Bye."

Elsa continued to stare of into the distance, letting a sigh escape her. Jack clearly didn't want to kiss her. That was that, she decided.

"Ten!"

Elsa bit her lip.

"Nine?"

She could see Jack chanting with his family on the other side of the clear balcony doors.

"Eight!"

Couples were gathering together.

"Seven!"

Some had started kissing already.

"Six!"

Elsa noticed a man with sickly gray skin, dark jet black hair, and a sly smile.

"Five!"

His glowing yellow eyes seemed fixed on her. She had seen those eyes before. What was his name again?

"Four!"

He was heading her way.

"Three!"

She decide to ignore him. Elsa just watched the fireworks shoot into the air. Only a few seconds early.

"Two!"

A tear slipped from her eye. She wasn't kissing anyone.

"One!"

Scratch that. Elsa felt a warm pair of lips against her own, almost trying to suck her lips into his mouth. His tongue was grossly searching for an entrance.

Cluck! The man feel against the railing as Elsa pushed him off. Still, he smiled in a sickly sweet way as his eyes were focused on a figure running away.

Elsa abruptly slapped the man, stomping off to where her sister was sharing a kiss with Kristoff.

"You won't believe what just happened!"

Anna looked up at her sister with wide eyes. Elsa was typically a calm, well mannered, and sophisticated women. But right now she seemed to be the opposite. Her eyes contained a fire in them, her lips turned into a disgusted frown, and was that a lipstick smudge? Had she kissed Jack?

"What?" Anna asked finally.

"2017 has started off terribly for me!" Elsa shook her head in fury. "Not only was my first kiss stolen, but it was also the first event of this year for me. Now I already can't wait for next year."

Stolen? Who had Elsa kissed, Anna wondered. Still she decided to be the supportive sister.

"Cheer up sis." Anna gave her a cheerful smile. "At least you got the worst part of your year over."

Elsa watched Anna hestitantly peer over at Kristoff, asking some sort of unspoken question. He seemed to comprehend what Elsa didn't and nodded.

"So who did you kiss?" He asked plainly.

Anna smacked his arm. "Way to be subtle!"

"It's fine Anna, and besides I don't even know him. He had this awful gray skin, that matched his black spiked hair. He was dressed in some cloak type thing an-"

"You mean him?" The blond interrupted. "The guy Jack is about to fight?"

Elsa turned her head and, sure enough, Jack was standing across from the man from earlier, his fist clenched. Elsa hesitantly let her legs drag her to where everyone was huddled around the pair. Seeing them in fighting positions it suddenly clicked for Elsa. The man was Pitch Black.

Jack narrowed his eyes, Pitch doing the same. Both had the same thing on their minds.

 _Pitch chuckled to himself, knocking over the scrawny boy with ease. He seemed completely unaware of the white haired boy watching him from the corner._

 _"Really Pitch?" Jack too chuckled, an amused smile on his face. "You knocked over the smart kid who happens to have glasses. What next, are you going to call him four eyes and shove him into a locker? Maybe you'll even take his lunch money."_

 _Many people turned to watch the scene, acting ad if they were watching a movie. Some girls were even giggling, while whispering to each other. Of course, Jack Frost always had them giggling._

 _"I mean, come on, this is embarrassing really." Jack faked a pained expression. "It is the twenty first century, and you know how kids really like a show nowadays. Things really aren't how they used to be."_

 _"Shut it Frost!" Pitch threatened. "What I do to him does not concern you, so do me a favor and hit the road."_

 _"I don't believe I owe you a favor. But hey, I really wouldn't mind working this out peacefully. You leave Simon alone and I disappear."_

 _"I told you to leave!" Pitch's voice raised an octave. "You need to choose your fights carefully you know?"_

 _"Thank you for the advice." Jack shrugged casually. "But I'm not stupid enough to start a fight on school grounds, I just wanted to know what reason you had for attacking a fellow peer."_

 _That had done it. Pitch expertly threw a punch at Jack's face, barely making contact as Jack did try to avoid it. A small bruise surfaced on the corner of Jack's chin. Above his chin, Jack's mouth was shaped into a small smile. He hadn't wanted an actual fight, but this would do._

 _"What is the meaning of this!?" Principle Moon stomped onto the scene, his eyes flashing in anger between Pitch and Jack._

 _"Jack was defending me." Simon squeaked, raising himself from the floor. "Pitch had pushed me down."_

 _"Yeah." Another student chimed in. "But then Pitch punched Jack."_

 _Principle Moon seemed to ponder the whole thing for a second before realizing the obvious solution._

 _"Elsa Winters, will you please come with me to my office?" As Elsa began walking he turned to the boys. "You two can wait outside for now."_

 _Both Jack and Pitch knew why Elsa was called. She was the only witness the principle needed to be sure of what happened. Everyone knew Elsa would tell the truth._

 _Sadly, seeing the way Elsa had looked nervously at Jack's chin, and the way Jack seemed to meet only her gaze, Pitch had found Jack's weakness._

"This is a new low Pitch!" Jack spat, glaring at him. He couldn't believe he had resorted to using Elsa to get to him.

Pitch, however, only responded with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders almost mockingly. "You have good taste, I admit. Any girl with those curves is certain to get a lot of likes." He leaned in closer to Jack, amusement lighting up his features. "How many times do you think she's got laid?"

Jack's jaw was tightly pressed, his body physically shaking. "What did you just say?!" Everything about Jack read ' proceed with caution', still Pitch laughed.

"She's certainly a sex kitten. I mean, come on, take off all her clothes and you see the filthy whore she really-"

Elsa stared down at Pitch's body. One punch is all it took. Jack looked about ready to do it again.

"She is perfect! God, any guy would be lucky to even hold her hand!" He narrowed his eyes at Pitch. "I feel sorry for you, you know. You will never understand what it is like to truly appreciate beauty. Sure, Elsa has a lot of it on the outside, but you don't even understand how gorgeous she is on the inside! She deserves the world. She's so smart, so caring, she's perfect." His eyes remained fixed on Pitch, who honestly looked unconscious. Jack seemed unaware of all the eyes on him, the fact that Elsa was listening attentively to every word.

"Elsa is the light in this dark world of corruption. She is passionate and inspiring, she makes me want to be a better person. She makes me wish I could live up to her. Makes me wish she could see that I love her." He sighed, suddenly looking up. As if remembering where he was, his cheeks flushed a deep red color as he awkwardly coughed. As soon as his eyes met the blonde's, he only looked more panicked, and pretended he had not seen her.

"I love her as a friend." He awkwardly finished to the crowd. "She is a great friend." He cleared his throat once more. "I hope you guys are having a great time, please don't let me get in the way of your partying."

She watched as Jack desperately escaped the crowd, and her.

"Woah!" Anna whispered behind Elsa. "Why don't you give speeches like that Kristoff?"

"Next time I am yelling at an unconscious man I will be sure to mention you." He chuckled, Elsa barely heard.

A tear slowly slipped from her right eye. Did Jack mean all of that? Without thought she rushed off to where Jack had gone.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked Emma.

"Oh, yeah, he seemed kind of upset." Emma pointed to the balcony. "Mom asked him what happened but he wouldn't tell us."

"I think I might know." The senior pushed open the clear balcony door, feeling the breeze hit her as she walked out. Despite the fact she had just been forcefully kissed out here, it was still peaceful. She leaned against the railing next to Jack.

"Hey."

He stared determinedly at the ground. "Hey Els."

"Well, I had my first kiss, it seems you already heard though."

Jack didn't say anything, he just shyly looked in the distance.

"You know, they say first is the worst." She paused. "And since it honestly was, maybe my second will be my best."

A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Jack's mouth. He really couldn't help himself. "So, is your third kiss going to cause you to grow a hairy chest?"

"No!" Elsa playfully shoved him away. "No, I am going to get a treasure chest."

"That is not the version I remember."

"Ah, but it is the one I remember." Her laughter died down as she turned more serious. "Did you mean all of that back there?"

While half of Jack screamed at him to lie, she needed to know the truth. Her eyes seemed so hopeful. "Of course." He heard himself admit. "Elsa, I hope you know you are the best person I have ever met. I can't even imagine my life without y-"

Elsa placed her finger on his lips. "It's my turn." Slowly, she pulled back her finger, composing herself in front of a stunned Jack. "You know Jack, I always wanted words like that to come out of your mouth. Frankly, I never thought some guy would have to suck my face for it to happen." Jack felt his fist clench again. "I want you to know that in my eyes you are perfectly imperfect. I've seen your flaws, but they don't matter, because you have one of the best hearts I have ever seen. That's what counts Jack and I love that you have that. I love you." Elsa paused, biting her upper lip slightly. She soon formed a teasing smile, deciding to imitate him. "As a friend of course."

"Oh." Jack felt his heart drop. His face was cherry red. How could he have thought she meant it any other way? They were friends, just friends. "As a-" He froze, staring at Elsa in shock. Slowly, she was leaning closer to him, her eyes closing. His heart began accelerating as his mind did everything it could to process the situation. Sadly, autopilot was not working.

Okay Jack, this is it. Close your eyes, lean in, and freaking kiss Elsa Winters. _Kiss Elsa Winters._

He let his lips connect with hers, ignoring the panic and moving in perfect synchronization. He felt it was the only thing keeping him alive, maybe it was. The feeling of Elsa so close to him, her fitting with him like two puzzle pieces, it felt so great! An unexplainable joy had corrupted his body, and he ignored his need for oxygen. He would give anything to be able to keep this going. He loved her! He loved her so much he didn't understand how he kept it to himself so long. Talking to Pitch, he had just let it all out. He almost wanted to thank him for making this happen.

Elsa pulled away, peering at him through her eyelashes. "Just so you know, if a guy ever forces me to kiss him again, I've got it covered. Trust me, as I talked to Anna, I was silently searching for him."

"No need, no one gets away with doing something like that to my girl."

"Your girl?" Elsa gave him another teasing smile.

"I mean- no you are your own person- just, I thought maybe-"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to seem too forwards, but I thought we could-"

"YES!" Jack interrupted. "God, yes."

"Who knows, maybe you will get lucky enough to hold my hand."

Jack laughed self-consciously. "How about we see if your third kiss causes any hair growth?"

And there they were, kissing again, ignoring the party so close to them. For, at that moment they didn't care about anybody else. They had each other, and that was what mattered.


End file.
